FIRE
by gufis253
Summary: Future Fic. Post Finale. Luke and Lorelai are still together. It obviously concerns a fire, too. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own none of the Gilmore Girls characters nor any of the movies that are mentioned in this fanfic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now here is a good movie." Lorelai said to Luke as she picked up Mona Lisa Smile.  
  
It was another movie night at Lorelai's house. Rory was at Yale, so Luke had come over. Lorelai had picked up four movies at the rental store earlier that day. Luke had rented only two. Lorelai wanted either Mona Lisa Smile, Along Came Polly, Legally blond, or How to Lose a Guy In Ten Days. Luke had picked up Troy and Hildago. He himself wasn't sure about what any of these were about, and to tell you the truth, he couldn't have cared less. Lorelai always won the fight over movies for movie night. The only reason he picked them up was to give her the illusion that he actually cared what movie he saw. He was only in it for having a good excuse to spend more time with Lorelai.  
  
"Whatever. You always get what you want anyway. I refuse to fight for no reason." Luke replied.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a poor sport. You're spoiling the fun!" She said back to him, grinning. "By the way, ," she continued," I'm making a surprise dinner for you."  
  
"Uh-oh" he muttered quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Lorelai then hit him with a pillow, which began the adult pillow fight of the century. That eventually ended in a bit of a making out session.  
  
After a while, Lorelai got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Luke turned on the television. As he was flipping channels, 'So no one told me...' of the FRIENDS theme song came on. Lorelai reappeared immediately. Luke didn't mind listening to the show for a little while, but when Lorelai started to dance to the song, he rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.  
  
"Lorelai! You left the stove on!" he yelled from the kitchen. At this point in time, there was a huge fire starting. It began at the stove. What had once been a simple paper towel was now ashes near the bottom of the flames. Lorelai came running in and screamed when she saw what was happening. She was more scared now than she had ever been in her whole life. "Get the sprayer thingy from the sink and turn on the water!" Luke commanded her.  
  
With shaky hands, she did so. Quickly, he put the fire out before it caused too much damage. He looked over at Lorelai. He saw how scared she was by the look on her face and by how she was shaking.  
  
"Come here." Luke said, barely above a whisper.  
  
The love and kindness in his voice told Lorelai that he was ready to be there for her and to comfort her. Their relationship was real. She went over to him. When she reached his opened, outstretched arms, and he wrapped them around her body, she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"I was so scared! I don't know why! What's wrong with me? How come I'm so stupid?! I mean, I know better than that to leave the stove on, let alone weave stuff on a hot stove!" Lorelai said, in between sobs and hiccups.  
  
Luke walked her over to the couch, turned off the television, and said, "Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, it doesn't look like there's any serious damage." Lorelai looked up. He continued. "Sweetheart, I love you. I'll always be here for you. I'll never, ever leave you. You're my everything." He paused. "You know? I've been thinking... about us. Have you realized that now that we're more than just friends, we're going to have to make this work because if it doesn't, everything will be akward between us. Then you'll simply die...we'll both die. I'll die because I'll never have my beautiful girlfriend, and heck, you'll die because you need my coffee and food to live."  
  
When he said that, she grinned and said something herself. "Yeah, I'd probably die physically without your food and coffee source, but I'd die emotionally far before that because...'cause...I...I love you, I need you. I always have and always will. You're my everything, too, Luke. I don't know how I lived without you in my life like this before." She ended there, figuring it to be the best place.  
  
Luke got up and turned on Mona Lisa Smile. They would just order out for food instead. Lorelai had, as you can see, won the fight for the movie again. Luke sat back down and Lorelai curled up in his arms.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Another great movie night with Lorelai.' Luke thought to himself. Life always seemed better when he was with Lorelai. I think I might continue this, but I'm not sure. Should I? By the way, could someone please explain to me what all of those things mean, like LL, RJ, Trory, Literachi? Please reveiew! I really need to know what these mean!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
